Stay With Me
by RedSoxGirl48
Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

Mad with relief, Kate staggered to Jack, pulling him into a tight hug. She could tell he was slightly surprised as he hugged her back, but at the moment she found she didn't shock of learning about his dangerous situation, plus the exhaustion that came with digging through solid rock for hours without rest were finally setting in, and yet all she cared about was ensuring his safety. Gently taking Jack's hand, she guided him through the crowd gathered around Charlie and led him towards a fire on the outskirts of camp. They sat down together, and realizing that his stint in the cave must have left him parched, she handed him a bottle of water from a nearby pack. Ever the doctor, he took small sips, ridding his throat of dust. Kate smirked at him, knowing that if she were in his situation she would be guzzling the water like there was no tomorrow. Or at least, she would be until he advised her against it. She would listen to him, because despite only knowing him for about a week, she trusted him. This was a strange realization for Kate, as she rarely trusted anyone. Yet she had observed this man's behavior over the past several days, and he had done nothing to merit her distrust. Yet. Perhaps this was why she had been so afraid for him when Sawyer first alerted her of his predicament. Because Jack was the only man in her life who hadn't let her down. Kate hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Jack watched Kate as she watched him. Murmuring his thanks, he accepted the water she offered and poured some in his mouth, spilling a little on his face and neck in the process. He cursed his shaking hands as Kate smirked at him. She calmly wiped the water away, then took his hands in hers in an attempt to still them. A little surprised at this sudden display of affection, Jack glanced up at Kate's face. She, however, didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing. She seemed to be contemplating something. Shaking his head slightly, Jack pulled her out of her reverie.

"Kate," he said softly. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she blushed slightly upon realizing that she had zoned out. She started to pull her hands away, but Jack kept them wrapped in his.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he continued.

'For what?" Kate asked. "I didn't save you. I didn't even get close. If there's someone you should be thanking, it's Charlie."

"I did. Several times." His mouth pulled up into a half-smile. "But you tried to save me. That means a lot. You know, to have someone… care for you enough to do that. That's what I wanted to say thanks for."

* * *

"Oh." That was all she could say for the time being. It was true, she did care for Jack, but she hadn't exactly planned on revealing that information anytime soon, if ever. She had to focus on getting off the island and disappearing once again. She didn't want to form any bonds with anyone on the island, because when they were rescued she knew she would have to go on the run again. Prison was not something she could take. She would not lose her freedom because she was saying goodbye to a friend.

Then she recalled the pilot's words before he was killed by the mysterious monster of the jungle. "We were a thousand miles off course… They're searching in the wrong place." What if they never got rescued? She didn't want to condemn herself to a life of solitude, as Sawyer seemed bent on doing. Perhaps it _would_ be in her best interests to form friendships among the surviving passengers of her marooned flight. In fact, this kind young doctor seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

Kate looked up at Jack. He noticed something in her eyes, a sparkle, as if she had reached a conclusion of some kind. Shaking his head again, he wondered how these thoughts worked their way into his mind. He stood up.

"Just where do you think you're going, mister?" She asked playfully. "You just survived a near death experience. You've got to have injuries of some kind."

"What, do you wish for me to be hurt?" He shot back, his grin evident in his voice. "Oh, I get it. This is about power, isn't it? You're setting yourself up to become Queen of our little island here, aren't you? And now you're picking off the competition. If I have to go first, who's next? Locke? Sayid?"

She rolled her eyes at his banter, but the sparkle was still evident in her gaze.

"Shut up and sit down, wise guy." She commanded. "Now, where's your 'medical bag'?"

He pointed it out a few feet away. As she returned with the backpack containing Band-Aids and rubbing alcohol, he continued.

"You're going to saw my arm off, aren't you?" He stated, in all seriousness. She giggled, and sat down next to him.

"Only if you're not a cooperative patient."

"Well, in that case." He became motionless as she began cleaning the small cuts and scrapes he had sustained from his ordeal. He closed his eyes as she moved to his face. Inexplicably, his breath hitched as she worked along his jaw line. All to soon, she pulled away. He quickly opened his eyes, hoping he hadn't scared her off. Yet there she was, pouring a bit of water over her hands to clean them.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." She muttered back. She stood to leave.

"I'd better get back to the beach with the others." She avoided his eyes, knowing she had brought up the sensitive subject of their disagreement about living arrangements.

"Wait." Jack grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy **and **LostFan4life- Thanks for the reviews.**

**LostFan4life- Nope, not a one-shot :) ****As long as I don't get writer's block, the story goes on!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

"_Stay with me."_

"What?" Kate answered, not quite sure what he meant.

"At the caves, I mean. Just for the night." Jack quickly corrected. He mentally smacked himself in the head, wishing he had made his meaning clear. He didn't want her to run like she was prone to doing. "It's the middle of the night. It's dark. I don't think it's the best idea for you, or any of you, to go wandering through the jungle this late."

Kate studied him for a moment. Jack held her gaze, instead of awkwardly avoiding eye contact like they always seemed to.

"I'm just concerned for your safety." He finished. _Not true, _the voice in his head whispered. Deep down he knew that the main reason he wanted her to stay was because he craved the feeling he got whenever she was around. The inexplicable feeling of a wonderful warmth that penetrated every part of his body yet made shivers run down his spine at the same time. However, as he got the feeling that revealing this bit of information might be seen as a little creepy, he pushed these thoughts down and made the expression on his face innocent, one the could only be seen as the look of a caring doctor.

* * *

Kate considered what he said. While seemingly practical, she sensed a deeper meaning behind his words. As she thought them through, she realized she agreed with him, and not only about the dangers of the jungle at night. Her hope of getting rescued was what kept her at the beach, but the likelihood of a passing ship or plane seeing them tonight of all nights was miniscule at best. _Besides_, she reminded herself, _you_ _already made the resolution to be realistic about the odds of getting rescued. _Kate smiled slightly.

"Okay."

* * *

Jack tried not to let the surprise show on his face. Her giving in without some sort of disagreement was not at all what he had expected. Nevertheless, he was glad to avoid a fight.

"You can sleep with me, then." He said. Kate smirked.

"In my cave, I mean." He quickly recovered, blushing. "I'll just…"

"I don't mind sharing a cave, Jack." She said, holding back a giggle. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. We should be fine."

He smiled, the blush fading now.

"I'm serious, though." Kate continued. "I roll around a lot. So unless you want to get randomly kicked in the groin, stay away."

He rolled his eyes, but Kate noticed the slight fear in his eyes and laughed.

"Come on." She said, still chuckling. "Let's go convince the other beach dwellers to comply with the plan."

* * *

Half an hour later, with most of the other survivors safely tucked into one cave or another, the duo returned to Jack's cave. Simultaneously they bent down to untie their shoes, knocking heads in the process.

"Ouch!" Kate yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jack whispered, careful not to wake the others. He gently touched her forehead, examining the already swelling bump there.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, trying to sound annoyed but secretly touched by his concern. She yawned.

"Hah! I knew it. You'd be much too tired to make it back to the beach. Locke would probably go hunting and stumble upon you sleeping in the bushes." He teased.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, but to tired to argue, she stepped into the cave. Jack handed her an airline blanket and pillow, both of which had been salvaged from the plane before it burned.

Kate retreated to the inner wall and sat down, arranging her bedding before lying down. Jack took the side by the cave entrance. He lay down facing her. Yawning again, she extended her palm.

"Nice job surviving another day, Shepard."

He laughed as he returned her high five.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cortney aka MorningGlory2-Awesome! Always nice to know a fellow Sox fan**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like the story. So without further ado, on to the next chapter!**

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

Kate awoke the next morning to the sight of Jack's face three inches in front of her own. She yelped and sprang up in shock. Fortunately, Jack managed to maneuver out of the way just in time, thus avoiding a situation similar to the night before. Just as she was wondering just what the hell was going on, he stuck his hand out in front of her. He was holding a piece of fruit.

"Breakfast." He said simply. Warily, she took it, still not understanding the strange circumstances of her awakening.

"Ummm…" She began, still at a lost for words."

"You lied." He stared at her.

"Ummm…"

"You said you toss and turn all night, when in truth you sleep like the dead. That's what I was doing, you know. Making sure you weren't dead."

Knowing now that he wasn't seriously accusing her of lying to him again, she laughed.

"Yeah, well, staying up half the night'll do that to you." She bit into the fruit he had given her, a mango. A bit of juice dribbled down her chin, and Jack gently wiped it off with his fingers before she could lift a finger. Then he stood up suddenly, walking to the cave entrance to get her shoes. Handing them to her, he went on.

"A few of us are getting ready to take some water down to the beach." He said. "You coming?"

She nodded as she slipped on her shoes. They carried their empty water bottles to the spring.

"So you think Adam and Eve have been here for 50 years?" She asked as the small waterfall filled the oversized bottles.

"Give or take a decade, based or the deterioration of their clothing." He answered. "And I know what you're thinking. I don't know how or why they died. And as for who entombed them, your guess is as good as mine."

Kate nodded her understanding. The two stuffed their packs with the filled bottles and set off along the path to the beach, following Charlie and Hurley, who were on the path just ahead of them.

Although she tried to focus on the necessities of survival, like ensuring the safety of herself and the other survivors, preventing any more injuries from befalling the others, etcetera, Kate couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances surrounding the deaths of the two original cave dwellers. The simple fact that there were people on the island before the plane crash was enough to occupy her thoughts. However, what concerned her more was the idea of the people who had been Adam and Eve's company still lurking about the island. She knew it was silly. The odds of whoever was here before still being alive after all this time were astronomical. Yet she couldn't quite shake the feeling of an unknown presence surrounding them. Involuntarily, she shivered.

"What's up?" Jack asked when he saw her shivering. "You do know it's about 100 degrees out right now, right?"

"It's nothing." She answered, glaring at his teasing and smiling at the same time. Deciding to take a chance, he casually draped his arm over her shoulders, inwardly smiling when she didn't pull away.

"Where'd you learn so much about dead bodies anyway?" She asked. Jack answered, even though he knew she was only trying to change the subject.

"I assisted in the hospital's morgue back in med school." He explained. "It was one of my graduation requirements. Not one of the best memories of my academic years, but you do learn some stuff down there."

"Sounds interesting." She joked. He was about to match her sarcasm with his own when the sight of Sayid dashing down the path toward them stopped him short.

"Jack! Jack!" He called. He stopped in front of them and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Did you…_run _all the way out here?" Kate asked.

"Sprinted, actually." Said Sayid. Kate raised her eyebrows slightly. She and Jack had only just started away from the caves, which were a mile inland uphill. How Sayid had managed to go from the caves, where they had seen him early that morning, to the beach, and then reach them again in the short amount of time it had taken Jack and Kate to collect their gear and move out was a mystery to her.

"I am accustomed to running distances in hot weather. Part of my training." He explained.

"What's so urgent?" asked Jack.

"It's Claire." Said Sayid. "She's gone into labor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

Kate jolted awake as another scream ripped through the air. As her memories rapidly rushed back and she remember where she was and what she was doing, Kate marveled at how her surroundings could change so quickly. She recalled entering Claire's tent with Jack, and being impressed with how calm she seemed, being a first time mother and all. But that had been hours ago. Now, Claire's face was drenched with sweat, and the initial crowd that had gathered when the news of the baby's coming had first been spread around the camp had dispersed, driven away by the sounds of pain coming from inside the tent until only Jack and Kate remained.

That had been almost three hours ago. By then, Jack had insisted that she leave her place at Claire's side and go get some rest, which led her to where she was now. She dug her fingers into the sand slightly as the other woman shouted again. Kate had never even thought about having children, not even as a little girl. There had always seemed to be too many problems going on in her life to take enough time out of her day to do so. Now, with only the waves crashing in front of her and the trees swaying behind her for company, she found she had all the time in the world.

She wondered if she would even want a child. If asked directly and without warning, Kate would have answered no immediately. She was a fugitive, wanted by the U.S. Marshals. Not to mention the fact that she had major commitment issues. It was in her nature, running. To run from those she loved and those she hated both. To run was to live. She knew, though she tried to convince herself otherwise, that the reason for this was her fear of being trapped, being tied down.

But now, on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific, all the rules had changed. All her morals, beliefs, certainties had been put to the test. Her desire, or lack thereof, to have children was not the only thing to have been called into question during her time on the island.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Kate stood up, and dusting the sand from her clothes and hands, started back towards Claire's tent, to assist Jack and to relieve Rose, who had taken her place during her break.

* * *

Jack looked over his shoulder as the tent flap was pulled back, and was relieved to see Kate at the entrance.

"You almost missed it." Said Jack as Rose left to get water and Kate took her place. "We're almost there, Claire."

Claire mumbled something incoherent and closed her eyes. As she rested for a few moments, the other two continued talking.

"How was the nap?" Jack asked.

"Alright, I guess," she answered, "but you're the one who really needed it. You've been sitting in here for nearly sixteen hours straight."

"So the only doctor in the camp is supposed to go take a _nap_?"

"We would've woken you when we needed you."

"Well, doesn't matter now, anyway. It's almost time now."

Kate nodded, glancing down at Claire.

Knowing that the conversation was helping to keep him awake, Jack searched for a new topic.

"You know, this is this first baby I've ever delivered." He said, knowing what her reaction would be. She looked up, alarmed.

"Don't worry." He said, laughing. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I just didn't spend a lot of time in the maternity ward at the hospital."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, didn't really figure you for the OB/GYN type." She bantered.

He shook his head. "Nope. Spinal surgeon all the way."

"Speaking of that, what made you choose what is probably the most difficult and dangerous specialty one could have?"

Jack thought for a minute. To be honest, it wasn't something he had carefully planned out. It just sort of _happened._ Though many of his professors had recommended specialties in which the thought he'd do well, he had always felt called to what he did now. Spinal surgery seemed to be where his talents shone the most. He didn't like to admit it, but he knew that his father had also been a powerful influence on that particular decision, something that he continued to resent.

"Liked the challenge, I guess." He answered simply. Before she could question him further, however, they were interrupted by Claire. He was grateful that he was spared from any more questions for the time being.

* * *

Jack's instructions to Claire and Kate's own thoughts were now drowned out by screaming. By the time it was quiet enough to even think about thinking again, she was interrupted by another sound, a high-pitched wail coming from across the small space in the tent.

"It's a boy." Jack announced as he quickly cleaned the baby and gently placed him in his mother's arms. After picking up his things, Jack motioned for Kate to follow him as he exited the tent.

"We should probably let them rest for a while before we let the others know." He said.

"I'll go get the baby in a little while so she can sleep." Kate agreed. Grinning, she added, "Not bad for a first delivery either."

Impulsively, he swept her up in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground slightly.

"What was that for?" She asked, confused though pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, you know, a birth's always a happy occasion." He excused. "I consider it worthy of hugs. Plus, the surprising health of them both is also good news."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said, knowing he was making excuses but unwilling to spoil the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep those reviews coming! **

**I realized I forgot to put this in the previous chapters, so here it is: I don't own **_**Lost **_**or any of its characters or settings. **

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

The next morning dawned, and the bright sunlight assaulted Jack's eyes as he reluctantly pulled them open. He was unaccustomed to waking up to such a direct onslaught of sun. He had become used to the canopy of trees shielding him from the rays. However, since it had been so late after the delivery the night before, he decided to spend the night on the beach instead of trekking back through the jungle. So here he was, lying on the warm sand next to Kate, who apparently had been so exhausted by the previous night's events that she didn't even go to her own shelter to sleep.

He smiled at her as she sleepily opened her eyes. He watched as she looked around, apparently becoming aware of her surroundings and reminding herself of why she was there.

* * *

She sat up. Reaching for the water bottle that lay next to her, she glanced at Jack.

"You know, I was half expecting you to leave last night. I know how much you hate the beach."

"I don't hate the beach." He answered quickly, defensively. "I simply prefer the caves because staying there is more logical."

"Yeah, whatever Spock." She teased, her eyes twinkling. He blushed slightly.

Sitting up, he continued. "Really though, I don't hate it. I even had a beach house on the Jersey shore as a kid. I preferred being there to being home."

She raised her eyebrows, intrigued. Before she could inquire further, though, he changed the subject.

"I should go make the rounds, make sure everyone's ok."

She nodded. He stood up and pulled on his pack, but gathering up her courage, she asked tentatively,

"Would you…like to take a walk with me? Just a short one. We'll stay within shouting distance in case anyone needs us."

* * *

Jack considered her for a moment. It wasn't like him to put himself before his work. Back home, he almost never did anything for fun. Then he reminded himself that this wasn't home, and the rules no longer applied. He was sure that if something bad or important had happened during the night someone would have come and gotten him already. He also knew that Charlie had Claire and the baby covered. Coming to this conclusion he agreed, and the two set off down the beach, striking up the conversation they would have abandoned otherwise.

* * *

Two hours late, the pair returned, laughing hard. Kate limped slightly from a sprained ankle, and her jeans were torn, a scraped knee visible. Jack had a few small cuts on his face and arms and a small bump on his forehead. They looked like the happiest people in the world. Kate had her arm around Jack's shoulder for support so she wouldn't put her weight on her ankle, and she playfully brushed some leaves from his hair. It appeared that their so-called "short walk" turned into more of a small adventure.

"I still can't believe that you…and you fell…" the rest of Kate's sentence was drowned out by her laughter.

"At least I didn't fall down the same hill and sprain my ankle, after being warned to look out." Jack replied, laughing just as hard.

The two collapsed in the sand about fifty yards from the beach camp. After getting so caught up in their conversation they got lost and walked almost five miles in circles trying to get back, they certainly needed the rest.

After settling down, Jack pulled himself up off the sand into a sitting position. He moved down to Kate's feet and gently pulled off her hiking boot and sock.

"At least now I can wrap your foot properly. We didn't have time before." He said. She nodded. He pulled bandages from his backpack and began working, Kate marveling at the way he seemed to be so gentle she barely felt the wound. Just as he finished, Hurley ran up to them.

"Uhh, dude, sorry to interrupt…whatever it is you're doing, but Steve asked me to come get you. He's complaining of a sore throat and a rash and stuff, and he thought you should take a look."

"Thanks, Hurley. Tell him I'll be right there, alright?" Hurley nodded and started back towards camp. Jack turned back to Kate and rolled his eyes, causing her to giggle.

"Go and deal with your hypochondriacs." She urged. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." He said, smiling and standing to leave. Impulsively, Kate shot to her feet, trying to lean on her right foot, and returned Jack's hug from the previous night. Now it was his turn to be surprised as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling away, she kissed his cheek before she lost the nerve. Looking more surprised than ever, all Jack could do was smile hugely as he left.

**Sorry that it took me a little while to update. Anyway, just a heads-up that you shouldn't expect another update for about a week. I'm going to band camp! Yay! (I know, I'm such a geek, lol) Keep reviewing, and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own **_**Lost **_**or any of its characters or settings. **

**Stay With Me**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Jack/Kate**

**Genres: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Set just after the Season 1 episode "The Moth". What could have happened to the survivors, disregarding all events after the escape from the cave-in. Focusing on Jack and Kate.**

That night, Jack sat near his cave, using the light of the fire to inventory the medical supplies. He meticulously counted every pill and carefully measured each ounce of liquid medication, recording the amount using a pencil and paper he had found amongst the wreckage.

A noise from behind interrupted him, causing him to drop the pills he was holding. Swearing under his breath, he quickly gathered them and put them back in their bottle, then turned to stare at the place where he thought the noise had come from. Listening intently, he focused on the jungle. He heard another rustle, and saw leaves moving slightly. He stood abruptly, moving forward towards the sound.

Whatever Jack had expected, it certainly wasn't this. The sight of Kate stumbling out of the jungle with blood dripping from a gash on her head, still limping because of her sprained ankle, was certainly a surprise. He hurried forward, catching her just as she collapsed.

* * *

Kate's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly shut them, the blinding sunlight only adding to her pounding headache. For a minute she thought she was back home, and the cause of her predicament was just a particularly nasty hangover. Then she heard voices that registered in her head as ones she had only known for a short while, and she was reminded of the situation she was currently in.

"Kate?" She ignored the question, hoping the speaker hadn't seen the movement of her eyes. She was immensely tired, and hoped to sleep off her headache for a little longer.

"Come on, Freckles." Another voice insisted. "We all know you're awake so quit your stalling." Obscenities raced through her head as she cursed Sawyer's apparently keen observation skills. Sighing, she forced her eyes open, trying to adjust to her bright surroundings even though her head screamed in protest. She recognized Sun leaning over her, and deduced that she must have been the first speaker.

"Where's Jack?" She asked, glancing about at the small group of people gathered around her. He was nowhere in sight.

"Figures those would be the first words out of your mouth." Sawyer said, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Just answer the question." She ordered, exasperated.

"No need to be rude." He answered. "And your boyfriend's nowhere to be found."

"What?" She tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back by Sun, who insisted that she rest.

Sawyer didn't appear the slightest bit worried as he continued.

"Yeah, he took off into the jungle soon as he got you set up here. Haven't seen him since." Kate now noticed the bandage wrapped around her head for the first time. It also appeared that the wrappings on her ankle had been changed, and the several cuts and scratches she remembered getting the night before had been cleaned.

"Well, we have to go look for him, don't we? What if what happened to me out there happens to him?" She said worriedly.

"What did happen to you out there anyway?" Asked an anonymous voice from the back of the crowd.

"That's not important right now." Kate brushed off the question, her mind already occupied.

"I'd like to know the answer too, Kate." Said Jack as he returned to the group. Kate sat up again, and Sun, surprised by Jack's sudden reappearance, was to preoccupied to push her down again.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"You tell me." He questioned. "One minute you're passing out, and the next you're muttering something about ambushes."

"I was muttering _what_?"

"I'm not sure. You collapsed, and when you woke up, you said something about being attacked. That's why I left as soon as I finished your bandages, to find whoever it was you were talking about."

Kate's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Don't you remember any of this?" Asked Jack.

She shook her head sadly. "The last thing I remember is running through the trees, trying to find camp. Before that… it's all blank." She paused for a moment.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. And I've got the worst headache."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Hopefully you'll remember after you get some rest." He said, and cleared the crowd of people from around them. Returning to her side, he took her hand.

"Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She managed a smile before succumbing to sleep once again.


End file.
